1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to servers, particularly to a server including a guiding air flow structure for guiding air-flow to electronic components that may easily overheat.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic components in an electronic device generate heat when operating. Therefore, when designing an electronic device, cooling systems designed in to dissipate heat generated by the electronic components to prevent the electronic components from overheating.
Many cooling systems include fans configured to force air to flow past the electronic components which are cooled accordingly. However, when there are many electronic components in the electronic device, the fans cannot always uniformly direct the air flow to each electronic component for dissipating heat.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.